Iron Man 4
Iron Man 4 is an ucoming American superhero film featuring the Marvel Comics character Iron Man, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is the fourth installment in the Iron Man film franchise and a sequel to''' ''Iron Man (2008), ''Iron Man 2 (2010) and Iron Man 3 (2013) as well as the fifteenth installment in the '''Marvel Cinematic Uniiverse. Shane Black is once again set to direct and Kevin Fiege and Jon Favreau will produce the film based on a screenplay by Skip Woods. Robert Downey, Jr., Gwyneth Paltrow, Don Cheadle and Paul Bettany all reprice their roles from the previous installments. The film is set for release on May 9, 2017. 'Cast' *'Robert Downey, Jr.' as Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man *'Gwyneth Paltrow' as''' Virginia "Pepper" Potts''' *'Don Cheadle' as James "Rhody" Rhodes/War Machine *'Michael Shannon '''as '''Rhys O'Brien'/Titanium Man *Maggie Grace as Whitney Frost/Madame Masque *'Tim Robbins' as Edwin Cord *'Paul Bettany' as JARVIS 'Plot' The story is still unknown at this point in production but director Shane Black 'has hinted that a certin amount of the plot will be an original piece. 'Production Following the release of Iron Man 3 on May 3, 2013, Walt Disney Pictures where pushing for another installment to the invincible avenger's film series and when it was confirmed that Robert Downey, Jr. would reprice the role of the famous genius, billionaire, playboy, philathropist in the sequel to 2012's highly anticipated The Avengers, Marvel Studios released a statement that Downey, Jr. had signed on to two more Marvel pictures and would reprice the role in Iron Man 4 and The Avengers 3. In October 2015, it was confirmed that Marvel and Disney plan to release Iron Man 4 on May 9, 2017 and that Shane Black will be back to direct alongside Kevin Fiege '''and '''Jon Fevreau as producers. In January 2016, Marvel confirmed that Gwyneth Paltrow, Don Cheadle and Paul Bettany would reprice their respective roles of Pepper Potts, James Rhodes and the voice of JARVIS. On the red carpet premiere of The Avengers 2 in Los Angeles on May 6, 2016, Downey, Jr. announced that filming on Iron Man 4 is due to begin in the next few weeks. In June, 2016, CNN announced that Michael Shannon was cast in an unkown role. In an interview with MTV, Shane Black stated that filming will begin in July in Toronto and that the CN tower will serve as Cord Industries tower as well as this, he also mentioned that Tim Robbin'''s has been cast as '''Edwin Cord. In August 2016, Fiege announced that Maggie Grace has been cast in an unspecified role, later that month Grace confirmed she would be playing Whitney Frost, "an old friend of Tony's who attracts his attention once more". 'Filming' Filming is scheduled to begin in Toronto, Canada in July 2016 and move to New York city by Autumn that year. Other known filming locations include Illinios, Chicago, Sydney, Australia and the Red Sox '''home ballpark, '''Fenway Park '''in '''Boston. 'Armor' Shane Black stated that he is working closely with the costume designers and that "a lot of effort is going into creating a new set of armor that will show off more of that comicbook side of Iron Man and present some different interesting new colour schemes", as well as this Black also stated that one of the many armor audiences will experience in the film will be the Deep Dive armor. 'Release' ''Iron Man 4 ''is set for a May 9, 2017 release date. The film is being produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures.